Divergent High School
by fangirl.serums46
Summary: Tris starts high school in Chicago after her parent's death and her whole life at a private boarding school. Overused but I felt like giving it a go. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is overused but I enjoy reading these and thought I'd give it a try. I'l try to make it different to others so please give it a read and feel free to leave reviews on how I can improve it as I would strongly accept criticism.**

**I don't own divergent or any of it's characters.**

The early winter breeze blew through my brother's broken car window. He'd been meaning to get that fixed, or at least he says. This was my first time in such a large town so I wasn't really sure what to expect. However as our parents were no longer around to fund the boarding school, this will have to do. "Cheer up Beatrice." I hear my brother say beside me as he pulls into the parking lot filled with countless people. I cringe at the sound of my name, it no longer sounds like my own. After the car has come to a stop, I exit before trailing after my brother. He's ten months older than me, and therefore still in my year. I never realised how comforting this was.

Caleb stops in his tracks after someone crosses his path, extending her hand. She is tall, with beach blonde hair and a deep shade of celery green eyes; basically looks like se has walked straight out of a magazine. I hear her introduce herself as Cara. I dismiss this as I pass Caleb and wave at him before walking off into the building. I search for someone who looks older, like they could be in charge of this pace but have no luck. I pass the entrance and spot a woman - in her forties probably - on the phone deep in conversation. She seems to notice me staring as she covers up the bottom of the phone and signals for someone, I'm not quite sure who.

I pull my grey bag back over my shoulder as I look for something that could guide me to the reception. With that, someone taps me on the shoulder and causes me to turn around. He looks a little older than me, though definitely a student, and I feel like I paused too long to try and read his eyes. They were this deep blue, like a never-ending stretch of ocean. "New girl?" I nod. "So I'm supposed to take you to the reception". I do not say anything but simply follow him. He didn't look like the kind of person you would want to make angry. "What's your name?" He asks as we come to a stop. "It's be a…"

"Hard one?" He asks, laughing slightly.

"Tris." I say, more firmly this time. He leans over causing me to step back yet be intrigued. "Welcome to Divergent High".

I turn around to find that I am right beside the reception. I cough slightly. "Can I help you?" Asks a woman behind the desk as she continues to look at her screen. "Yes, I'm new here, I'm not sure if you…"

"Prior. Beatrice Prior isn't it?" I nod while gulping.

"Although I'd like to be called Tris if that is okay?" I shouldn't have said that. "I'm sure we could arrange that." She replies, brushing a blonde lock of hair behind her ear. "And call me Ms. Mathews" With that, she places an envelope into my hand.

I glance at my timetable

First period: Language Arts - Madame Lucia

Second period: Chemistry - Ms. Mathews

Third period: Gym - Coach Amar

Lunch - Cafeteria B

Fourth period: Free

Fifth period: Philosophy - Mr. Eaton

I recognise that name, _Eaton. _Shake it off as I proceed to find my locker.

I find it after a few times of basically walking around in circles. My locker surprisingly opens with ease and to my delight it is over twice as big as my previous one. _What do people keep in here? _It then hits me that I have no idea where any of my classes are. I look over my right shoulder and notice a girl, with raven black hair and cherry lips; pretty. I tap her hoping she would notice. She turns back and smiles, more than I thought she would. "Hey, I'm …"

"New here? I know word travels fast around here. I'm Christina. Do you need help finding any of your classes? What's your name by the way?" I relax and nod. "Tris, by the way". I say imitating her. "Well we have first and third the same but I'm sure we can find someone to accompany you through the others".

I've never done language arts in my old school. The curriculum was much more simple and _to the point. _I take a seat next to Christina and wait for the teacher to arrive. Madame Lucia arrives just as the bell rings and she was not what I expected. She was young with ginger hair that fell just past her waist who entered a classroom with more grace that any student here did. As she proceeded to teach the lesson, I kept thinking of my parents, and how they would argue in the kitchen every night over meaningless hints only to make up minutes later. I smiled to myself before bringing my mind back into focus. The bell rings.

"Tris, I have math now but this is Marlene, she has the same Chem class as you. Make nice please." She disappears into the crowd. Marlene laughs at her friend's comment before signalling for me to follow her. I laugh and do so. Chemistry was only a few doors away however we notice that Ms. Mathews is already there and is unpacking. _Play along _Marlene mouths to me as she bursts through the door panting. "Sorry. Tris was unsure where to go and we were in the South building. This wont happen again." She's convincing. Ms. Mathews turns to me and I nod before apologising. "Don't repeat this girls, or I will be forced to check hand out detentions. This earns us snickers from some people in the class. Marlene nudges them on the way to her seat and smirks.

I decide to meet my brother at lunch, he is perched up against a wall, enveloped in a book. Of course. "Caleb!" I shout, startling him.

"Beatrice, you okay?" I nod.

"It's just Tris now. Caleb what are you doing? You have perfect vision." I ask, referring to his glasses. "Trying to look the part." I roll my eyes before walking off. Christina calls for me to sit with her and a group of other people.

"This Uriah, Al, Lynn and of course you've met Marlene." I smile at them, hoping not to draw too much attention to myself. "I'll introduce you to Zeke, Shauna and Four later." Their Seniors and eat lunch in cafeteria A but in an hour. We ave free period next so I stand up and decide to get to know the school. Marlene gives me a questioning look. "I'm just gonna look around."

"Need company?" Asks Christina.

"Sure, I reply."

**Please let me know if this is worth continuing and I will be posting the next chapter in about an hour as I realise this is a very bad place to leave it off. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know This story isn't getting any views but I enjoy writing it so please if you happen to come accross it leave a review as I could really use advice on how to improve my writing. **

** I don't own divergent. **

"So that was Cafeteria A, but it's only for seniors. Ask four and Zeke." Christina trails off as I nod. "Tris! We've been walking for twenty minutes and you haven't said a thing!"

"Can we just head to philosophy class?" I ask her, hopeful to change the subject.

"Wow girl. You are the first person to be excited about that class." I laugh at this. "Plus I have history next. You should find Uriah."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" I ask while adjusting my hair tie.

"Do what?" I'm startled to find Uriah standing behind me, smirking. I slap his arm and follow him. The classroom is sufficiently small, at least smaller that the others, with about fifteen desks besides the teacher's one. There are only three students who are sat in a small group engaged in conversation. They remind me of Caleb. Uriah taps me on the shoulder and points to the back or the room. "Trust me, you don't wanna sit at the front. Mr Eaton is probably the most boring teacher at this school. And also the principle." That's a lot to take in. "He's such a stiff." I laugh at Uriah's comment before taking a seat beside him in the back row.

It takes a few minutes for the class to fill up and the bell to ring. Mr. Eaton walks in right on time. Although he did not look familiar, his name does bring back memories. Ones I cannot register right now. He coughs and the class silences at once. Mr Eaton then grabs a marker and writes one word on the board: Virtue. "Can anyone define for me the word, Virtue?" The class remains still. I take this opportunity to raise my hand and Marcus gestures towards me. "Virtue. Behaviour showing high moral standards." "Correct, Miss Prior… and welcome aboard." He smiles towards me.

Mr Eaton turns so he is directly facing the whole class. "For the next three weeks you , and a partner, will be working on a project. The theme being virtue. Everything else is open to interpretation however I will expect a decent presentation at the end of it. As it is the beginning of the year and I still have to get used to teaching some of you, I will allow you to choose your partners. But please don't see this as an opportunity to excuse yourself from doing work." I glance at Uriah who is sitting to the left of me.

"Tris. Do you ming finding someone else to work with. It's just that Marlene is in this class and I thought this would be my only opportunity to get some time with her." I never noticed she was in this class. "Yeah sure. Who am I to interrupt 'young love'" This earns me a glare from him.

"Maybe you can work with Zeke or Shauna, if they aren't making out in the corner or something."

"Gross! Anyway aren't they in the year above?'' I start worrying about having the wrong class.

"This is a twelfth grade class, Tris." Uriah says as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Then how comes you're in it?" I ask before grabbing my bag and laughing.

"Touche!"

The desks where Zeke and Shauna were sitting are now empty and I notice them walking out of the door, hand in hand. Then, I see someone I'd never thought would be in a philosophy class; Four. He sits at a desk in the very front row looking extremely unhappy. I just stand there and stare at him for a second. Mr Eaton walks up to me and coughs. "Tris… _Four. _Planning on starting this any time soon?"

"No… I'm not, we're not…" I stumble for words as I point between me and Four.

"Yes!" He snaps at Mr Eaton and gives me a pleading look. I gulp and nod before following him out of the door.

"What the hell was that!" I whisper - yell at him after we exit the classroom. He grabs my arm and drags me further down the hall.

"Nothing that concerns you." Sometimes I wonder how people can talk to him, let alone get him to laugh. I try to imagine this and it nearly makes my lips curl into a smile. I stop myself. Four walks away without me even noticing. I run after him and stop him in his tracks. "So when are we going to start on this project, maybe after school at the library or your house or something…"

"No. Not my house. Yours, straight after school?" I simply nod. I'll drive my car, you can follow behind me? Four doesn't say anything, he just walks across the parking lot to his truck only to return five seconds later. I give him a questioning look. "Tire's bust." He doesn't say anymore but his face shows clear worry, despite his attempts to stay cool. "I'll give you a lift then, I'm sure your dad will see the car soon…"

"Exactly"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own divergent :)**

I'd be lying if I said that the car ride with Four wasn't awkward. He refused to talk and I had nothing to say. We pull up to my house ten minutes later to find Caleb's car already in the drive. Four steps out and looks up at the house. "Sorry, it's not much. More than I can handle honestly." He studies my face for a second.

"What about your parents, and your brother?" I get asked questions like this all the time, I should know how to respond by now. "My parents have been dead for five years and Caleb couldn't live on his own to save his life. Despite being older than me." He doesn't say anything (and I'm glad) , just stands there and looks at me. As if we have something in common. Trying to break the silence, I lead him to the door and unlock it.

Caleb is sitting in the kitchen, eyeing me suspiciously. "Who's this?" He nods his head towards Four. "This is Four. We have a class project and he's here to work on it. "Right… Just don't touch my little sister." He turns around and heads back to the kitchen. "She isn't your little anything." Four says and looks back at me.

"Thanks. I love him but he's so suffocating." Four chuckles at this. Probably the first time I've heard him laugh and hopefully not the last. "Trust me, I know the feeling."

"Siblings, parents?" I suddenly become interested.

"Something like that." _What is that supposed to mean?_

I lead him upstairs to my room where the laptop is. It's undecorated with only things I need and no life. "You must be the first girl without a mirror in her room."

"And just how many girl's rooms have you visited?" I attempt to make a joke.

"Less than you would imagine." He smirks and looks me in the eye. "Seriously though, I never imagined a girl, anyone to not have one."

"Well I guess I don't. We only have one in the whole house." I shouldn't have said that. My head drifts down.

"I never said it was a bad thing."

I grab my laptop and place it on my bed in between us. "So do you have any ideas of what we could include. To be honest I have no idea." He turns the laptop towards him and begin typing. He then turns it back towards me. There are five words on the screen: _Dauntless, Abnegation, Candor, Erudite and Amity. _"What's this?"

"I was thinking of this when Mr Eaton mentioned virtue. We could do a presentation. Each word and it's meaning and a visual display of a society where people are categorised into these groups; virtues." I stare at him, confused yet mesmerised.

"Scratch that, bad idea" He says nervously. He doesn't seem like the kind of person that gets nervous. "No, its great. You seem to have it all planned out. Have you don't this before or something?"

"You could say that." We take turns to type and define each word. We are going to have to meet up again as there is no chance of us finishing this today. His fingers slow down as he types the last few letters. "What time is it?"

"Quater past six." I reply flatly. I hear Four curse under his breath. He rapidly picks up his bag and runs down the stairs. I stare at him and lift my eyebrow. "I'll explain soon." He says as he opens the door.

"Tomorrow?"

"Just soon." The door closes. Caleb comes up behind me and tries to get a view out of the window.

"What was that?" He turns off the hall light and begins ascending the stairs.

"I have no idea." Caleb scoffs at me.

"Well I'm going to my room, revision." I can't help but laugh at this.

"Caleb, its the first day!"

"Exactly." _What is it with that word? _

******FOUR**

I close the door behind me and look up at the wall clock. It is half past six, this isn't good. Marcus is nowhere to be seen. I drop my bag at the foot of the stairs and climb them. The hall lights are off and the house appears to be empty. "Tobias." I freeze. Marcus stands in the doorway of my room holding a piece of paper in one hand and a box in the other. I recognise that box. It was full of letters I wrote to my mother but never sent and memories I had recounted with her. It was the only thing that seemed to calm me when I was younger. I recognise the sheet in my father's hand as the photograph of me and my mother which was taken outside millennium park eight or nine years ago. I cannot recognise the boy in the picture as myself. "Please explain this to me Tobias." He says my name as if it were poison. "I'd like to speak to you… in your room." I walk in to find every letter in more pieces that I could register, scattered over my bed and floor. I have never felt more of an urge to cry. But I don't. Marcus scrunches up the photograph and puts it in his pocket. He then closes the door behind him and looks at me.

I was lucky to get a couple of hours sleep that night. My back was sore in more places than I could count and there were still pieces of torn up paper over my fingertips and pillow. I brush them off in an instant and no longer care if he can hear me. _What more can he do? _The last problem that fills my head was what was I going to tell Tris tomorrow. She was certainly going to want an explanation for today, and she deserves one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy! I don't even think anyone is following this story anymore seeing as I had neglected it for months with no plans of updating however, I have a week off school and have recently got into writing and fan fiction so I'd like to continue and hope the story does well.**

**TRIS**

I wake half an hour late the next morning, levying no time for me to waste. Giving up on the idea of showering, I grab the first clothes in my closet and throw them on. These jeans are significantly tighter than I'm used to, or comfortable with, in fact I don't even remember buying them. However, given the time and my dreary state, I give up on finding new clothes and begin brushing through my tousled hair. Before I leave, I make sure to grab the necessary equipment from my desk and shove them in my bag. I decide to be at the door before Caleb and spare him yelling at me at the top of his lungs.

I lean against the wall tapping my foot consistently just as Caleb walks down the stairs.

"Well, _this _is surprising" He chuckles "It has to be the first time you have been ready on time, early even" I glare at him before shaking my head and laughing.

"_Very _funny!" I say as I shut the door. "And for the last time Caleb, it's Tris now" I state. He laughs rolls his eyes. I follow him into the car and my hand immediately finds the radio buttons. "Too slow" I say, turning my head towards Caleb and sticking my tongue out.

Within five minutes, wee pull up at school and I am met with Christina standing by the entrance, walking towards us as she spots the car. I still don't understand why Caleb insists on driving me and won't let me just walk, or better yet get my own car. But I guess after our parents' accident he has always been cautious of letting me sit behind a wheel and both of our weekend jobs simply cannot fund two cars. I shake the thought out of my head and walk up to Christina, my brother trailing behind me.

"So this must be the famous Caleb" She beams. He gives her a slight and confused nod.

"Well bea- _Tris _I really must get to my friends" He envelops me into a hug.

"What friends?" I reply, laughing. He shakes his head and walks off.

The first bell doesn't ring for another 10 minutes Christina and I spend a few moments making meaningless conversation before we are joined by Uriah and Marlene. "Please tell me you're together already" I hear Christina whisper to Marlene as Uriah greets me with a hug. Marlene slaps her arm and turns towards Uriah, smiling. Christina's right. They _do _look like a couple. I decide to excuse myself a few minutes early to try and get to know the school a little better and get to Philosophy on time. On the way there, I notice Four taking books out of his locker and shoving them unceremoniously into his bag before slamming his locker closed. His eyes look bloodshot and his hair is a ruffled mess. I can't help but notice how muscular and attractive he is, even in his given state. I walk up to him before even thinking about it and tap his back. He winces but quickly relaxes and looks at me sternly.

"What do you want?" He asks me bluntly.

"An explanation for yesterday would be helpful." He stands there for a few seconds, a blank expression covering his face and turns on his heel to walk off. Instead of standing there, I follow him and stop dead in his tracks.

"_No! _You don't get to walk out like that, say you'll explain tomorrow and then ignore me the minute I try and talk to you" I shoot out at him.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to know what the hell happened and what do you plan on doing about our project. You do realise we have to work together for the next six weeks. He takes a deep breath and then exhales

"My dad wanted me home early, okay?''

"I find it hard to believe that being fifteen minutes late would arouse that kind of panic in someone" I state before pushing past him and walking to my philosophy class. I can feel him glaring daggers into my back as I enter the room and take a seat, only for him to sit beside me a few seconds later. _This should be interesting._

**Sorry for the short chapter. Again… I promise the updates will get longer, I'm just trying to get back into the flow of the story as I, myself had forgotten how it went and had to read it a few times. Sorry if there is any errors, feel free to let me know. In the meantime I hope you are enjoying it and please do review. Also just so you know, I have no set plan for the story I'm just going with it so if you have any ideas, please do share them as they could majorly benefit the story. All credits will be given. :) x**


End file.
